


An Honest Charade

by hybridshade (shimyaku)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Jensen, Challenge Response, Craigslist, Dick Pics, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Issues, First Kiss, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Manhandling, Meeting the Parents, Size Kink, Some Plot, essentially a PWP, slightly devious!Jared, slightly sassy!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared puts an ad in the classifieds, looking for a fake boyfriend to take home to his none-too-pleasant parents. He gets a whole lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honest Charade

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** written for the [](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_j2_xmas**](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/) exchange for [](http://leave-the-dark.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://leave-the-dark.livejournal.com/)**leave_the_dark**. With a little help (winks at implicated parties) I managed to combine several of your prompts and likes, so I hope you enjoy it! And Merry Christmas and happy holidays!

 

Jared really had no idea what he'd gotten himself into.

He'd been warned – he honestly couldn't argue that he'd gone into this completely blind. Gen had told him over and over that the whole thing was a bad idea and that there were too many creeps out there willing to take advantage, and maybe that was true to a degree. But he'd been desperate and on a time limit.

Chad had been the first one to suggest Craigslist (and usually that would have been enough to discourage Jared from the get-go) but when Mike had piped in to say he'd used it before, too… well, that had been enough for Jared to give it a shot. He'd gone to the 'men seeking men' section, listed his requirements, and then sat back to wait as the replies rolled in. The majority had been spam, but he'd filtered that out quick-smart. As well as any that'd seemed over eager, obviously creepy, or just downright weird.

He'd been left with all of two. One of which had been from 'Jensen-with-no-last-name'.

Charmed by the reply's casual interest, Jared had made contact. He'd asked for a little bit of personal background and a photo of Jensen's face.

In return, Jensen asked for a body shot and a dick pic.

Although red-faced right down to his toes, Jared had complied. And within minutes Jensen had sent back a ' _holy shit yes_ '.

They met once at a coffee shop in the middle of the city, getting to know each other a little and getting their proposed story straight. Jared had been immediately stunned by Jensen's appearance – gorgeous simply didn't cover it – and although they only spent all of three hours together, Jared was already smitten. Jensen at first came off as quite shy and reserved, but once they'd become more comfortable with one another, Jared got glimpses of a real firecracker of a personality peeking through. Their e-mail exchanges up to that point had been of a slightly more suggestive tone, so Jared had the feeling there were yet a few more layers to peel back when it came to Jensen.

As he eventually found out, that had been putting it lightly.

When they'd finally left the coffee shop, Jensen had forced him into holding hands for the length of a city block – so they could get used to being in close contact, naturally – then had pushed him up against a wall and kissed the living daylights out of him right there on the sidewalk for anyone to see. Jared was no blushing virgin, but even his moderate experience wasn't enough to prevent him from suddenly popping a hard-on right then and there like some teenager.

Jensen had simply grinned shamelessly before turning and walking away, calling back to him, "When you go home and take care of that, think of me."

~

They travelled together to Jared's family home the following weekend.

Jensen had made a point of doing his homework.

"So, your mother's Maureen, father's Bert – short for Albert, but don't call him Al – and your younger sister's Jacinta," he recited as if he'd been studying from a textbook, "They're conservative as fuck, largely ignore that you're gay, have no understanding of your life or interests, and go to church every Sunday like all good God-fearing folk. Your sister has no mouth-filter, is the world's biggest prude, and dresses like a maid."

Jared sighed. "Yeah, I think that about covers it."

"And bringing me along is both for the shock factor and to try and convince your mother to stop setting you up with other prudish, stick-up-their-ass, church-going girls who've probably never even seen a real dick before."

He snorted at Jensen's 'dick' comment and couldn't help the playful smile that spread over his lips. "I just love that you understand me so well."

Jensen shrugged. "Hey, man, I'm just tryin' to help you out."

It was almost too good to be true. Jensen was just so chill about the whole thing, and when Jared hadn't been able to hold back from asking anymore, Jensen had insisted that he hadn't done anything like this before and Jared was his very first 'fake boyfriend'. Sure, he'd experienced plenty of anonymous hook-ups and whatnot, but apparently that was _small beans_. Jensen had been trying to expand his horizons of late, forcing himself into some more varied situations. Like _dating_. And so when Jared's little predicament had come to his attention, he'd jumped at the chance.

Barely a week later and already they were putting their plan into action. They stood on the front porch of Jared's parent's home, hand in hand, and when the door opened and his parents and sister filed out to greet them, Jared could see the tightness of their half-smiles and the unspoken disgust in their eyes.

He revelled in their disapproval.

~

"Well, that was…"

"Awkward?" Jared supplied, ushering Jensen up the stairs and towards his childhood bedroom.

"Awkward ain't a strong enough word, man."

"Yeah, you're telling _me_ ," he sighed, though he maintained that were his family _anyone else_ Jensen would totally have charmed the pants off them.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Jared pushed open the door, and Jensen whistled at the sight that greeted them.

"Wow. You weren't kidding."

No, he hadn't been. Jared knew his family and their predilections all too well – in this case, it was his mother's anally retentive tendencies when it came to keeping things clean and orderly. Everything was in spotless shades of cream and pale blue, including the carpet. There were hardly any personal items in view, all photos, toys, and knick-knacks, packed away out of sight. And the walls were completely bare, like they'd always been. Any time he'd ever tried to tack or tape a picture or poster to the wall when he'd been a kid, she'd immediately pulled it down and made him scrub the wall surface clean.

It looked like a hotel room.

"Dude, I'm surprised you're so well-adjusted. Like, where'd you hide your nudie mags and shit? This place is _pristine_."

Jared grinned. He'd learned to get creative pretty early on. "I had my ways."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

Jensen dumped his bag unceremoniously at the foot of the bed and started pulling back the covers. Jared had already told him his mattress was a double, so when his mother had expressly pointed out that she'd left a trundle bed folded up in the corner of his room, Jensen had immediately glued himself to Jared's side and spouted off some crap about how they 'couldn't bear to be apart' and 'couldn't sleep without being pressed against each other, skin to skin'. His mother and sister both had been utterly scandalised. Their shock had been a thing of beauty.

"Alright, J-man."

Jensen's voice pulled Jared from his drifting thoughts.

"Let's get naked."

Jared's brain short-circuited.

Sure, he'd hardly stopped thinking about Jensen since the moment they'd met, and certainly his every sexual thought of the past week had been related to him in some way, but none of the plans they'd discussed had really taken things this far. They'd decided they were cool with sharing a bed, but the nakedness, or anything _more_ than that…

Not that Jared didn't want to. Because he really, really did. Jensen was stunning all over, and Jared was sure that whatever was hiding beneath those clothes would be no exception.

But Jensen mistook Jared's pausing for the opposite.

"Look, Jared, sorry if I overstepped… We don't have to, y'know?"

"Uh… what?"

"I get that maybe this is a bit fast for you, and that's totally fine," Jensen went on, "We haven't known each other long, after all, and it wasn't part of your original deal. I just thought… you know… we could have a little harmless fun? We could get a little loud, dirty up the bed… imagine your Ma going apeshit with the air freshener after we leave?"

Some sort of half-moan, half-hiccupping sound left Jared's mouth unbidden, and he very nearly slapped himself.

"No, no, I'm with you. And we should totally, absolutely do that. What you said. Just. Thinking about you. Naked. Kinda broke my brain."

"Oh yeah?"

Jensen quickly threw his shirt off and moved in close, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Jared's jeans. Jared took a good long look at Jensen's slim, but well-toned chest, drinking in his fill of the broad expanse of skin. It only took a moment more for him to notice the marks – fading multi-coloured bruises that were scattered across Jensen's shoulders and neck and stomach. They spoke of someone else's teeth being all over him not all that long ago. But rather than making him mad or jealous, it only made Jared all the more hungry to taste Jensen for himself.

"Been thinkin' about this," Jensen said with a controlled exhale, and making no effort to hide anything from Jared, "That photo you sent me of your body was amazing enough, but the close-up one of your dick? Been jerking off to it all week. So fucking gorgeous."

"Think so?"

"Hell yes."

It hadn't been lost on Jared how quickly Jensen had agreed to meet once he'd sent the photos. He knew he was big, and he knew there were plenty of advantages to being that way, but this was officially the first time he'd flaunted it to get what he wanted. And Jensen seemed all too willing. Jared was just relieved that Jensen had agreed to the whole 'fake boyfriend' part first. Whatever came next was just the icing on the cake.

"So. Bed?"

They both kicked their shoes and socks off in a hurry and threw their clothes away with nary a care for where they ended up. Jensen then backed Jared up against the bedframe, pushing him down onto the mattress and climbing on top of him. He pressed a handful of open-mouthed kisses down the centre of Jared's chest, playing briefly with his nipples, before he sat back on his heels to take an indulgent look at Jared's fattening cock. He wasn't yet fully hard when Jensen subsequently took him in hand, but with Jensen's fingers working their magic, and his tongue giving Jared's balls an expert work over, he was riding the edge in no time at all.

When Jensen realised his dilemma, he immediately pulled away, smirking as Jared's cock was left throbbing and twitching against his stomach.

"Want your dick in my ass so fucking bad, you have no idea."

Jared hissed and grabbed his balls in his hand, tugging them away from his body.

"Reckon I've got a pretty good idea, actually."

He watched as Jensen got down from the bed and fumbled his way through his bag of belongings. First came a condom packet, tossed onto the sheets in Jared's general direction, then he emerged with a small white tube clutched in his hands. Jared snatched up the rubber and set about putting it on, but his brain seemed to detach from his motor skills when Jensen hopped back on the bed and started working a dollop of lube into his ass without preamble. He lost track of how long it continued, but Jensen took pity on him once he was satisfied with his own efforts, rolling the condom the rest of the way down Jared's length and slicking him up with more lube.

"Ready for me, big boy?"

Jared wanted to laugh – it sounded like something straight out of a bad porno – but there was nothing funny about the way Jensen settled over his hips and began sinking slowly onto Jared's cock. Jensen's hand was tight around his girth, but Jared's focus was captivated by the tip and the way Jensen's hole seemed so tight and resistant at first, before suddenly giving way and swallowing the whole head of his cock.

"Fuck, _yes_."

Jensen sounded wrecked, and he wasn't even all the way down yet.

The angle wasn't great, but Jensen moved to hold his own half-hard cock out of the way, allowing Jared to see further back. He watched the tight red rim of Jensen's hole suck his cock in deeper, one increment at a time, the shaved-smooth skin all slick and shiny with lube. The noises Jensen was making seemed to alternate between pained and intensely pleasured, but eventually there was some sort of relief as he bottomed out.

"So fuckin' big, Jared, so fucking big… _Christ_."

Not able to get his voice to cooperate, Jared gave praise and comfort with his hands, rubbing his palms over Jensen's thighs and torso. Jensen took his time adjusting, but soon enough he was ready to move. He planted his hands on Jared's stomach and pressed down as he levered up. Jared's cock was unsheathed almost the whole way before Jensen slammed straight back down again, the both of them gasping aloud.

It didn't take long for Jensen give up on 'taking his time', his ass bouncing up and down the length of Jared's dick, Jared's hands on his hips helping to take some of the weight. Jared let him control the rhythm, let Jensen's fingernails dig into his stomach from the effort, let him make as much noise as he liked. But when Jensen started to tire, Jared knew something needed to change.

"Go on then," Jensen panted, his eyes all blissed out, "Fuck me, Jared. Do your worst."

And Jared didn't hold back. He knew inherently that Jensen could take it, so he spared no caution for the other man as he all but threw Jensen off of his body, manhandled him onto his hands and knees, and forced his cock back inside – rough and dominating in a way he rarely ever was. Though, admittedly, he did like the feeling of having the control, it was true, just as he liked the sensation of wet heat taking the full length of his dick without resistance. It was devastating, and Jensen's ass was a dream. The sound of Jensen's whimpers half-muffled by the pillow he was biting down on – that was just the cherry on top.

He put one hand down on the sheets and curled the other around Jensen's hip, pulling him back in time with his thrusts, the sound of their skin slapping together like music to his ears. He was plunging forward so powerfully that the headboard was thumping against the wall – there was no way his family wouldn't know what was going on in his room – but where he should otherwise have been feeling self-conscious about it all, this time he simply couldn't find it in himself to care. There was something far more important in his imminent future than the discomfort of his parents and sister.

"Jerk yourself off, Jen. So close."

One of Jensen's hands disappeared beneath his body, presumably to do just as he'd said, and Jared felt the immediate change. Jensen's ass clenched down around his cock even tighter than before, and he knew he couldn't last.

"'m gonna—"

He bit down hard into the meat of Jensen's back as he came, burying himself deep and spilling into the condom. He forced his hips to keep moving, even as it threatened to overwhelm him with overstimulation, but only moments later Jensen was pulsing around his cock, crying out into the sheets below.

The muscles of Jensen's stomach were still twitching under his fingertips as he pulled out. His cock was still mostly hard, but simply too sensitive to stay inside any longer, so he tugged the sticky latex away and disposed of it, grabbing a handful of tissues to clean up. He was rolling Jensen over onto his back, briefly wiping off the mess between his thighs, when he got caught in the sex-hazed stare of those green eyes.

Jensen grinned. And fucking _purred_. Then suddenly looked at him strangely.

"We haven't kissed yet…"

His voice was so blissfully fucked out that Jared nearly missed the words altogether.

"Can't have that, can we?"

He tossed the tissues aside, uncaring that he was rolling around in a wet spot, and leaned down to press their lips together. Jensen tasted vaguely like the mint he'd chewed on after dinner, but all Jared could really think about was that first (and only other) time they'd kissed – a block from the coffee shop, up against a wall, after which Jensen had turned and walked away.

He tried his best to keep himself in check, to remind himself that the whole charade was just that, and there was no guarantee of anything beyond it. Jensen had come into his life out of nowhere, agreeing to a scant few prerequisites, seemingly shy and reserved, only to explode into this intense being he could never have predicted - kind and obliging, yes, but also wanton and ripe for his cock like no one he'd ever been with before. But even besides all the craziness and uncertainty, he couldn't help that niggling desire for more. Gen would probably never believe Jensen was anything other than a creep, and Mike (for all his encouragement) would probably try and convince him that a relationship spawned through an anonymous ad on the net could never be anything real. But Jared couldn't give up so easily. Sure, Jensen didn't seem like the monogamous type, but there were worse things to be, and Jensen certainly seemed as though he'd genuinely had a good time getting to know Jared, despite the premise behind their meeting.

His thoughts faded into the background as Jensen eventually broke the kiss and pulled back. He cleared his throat and looked suddenly shy again – like he had in those first few moments back at the coffee shop.

"So, uh… You don't have any other church-tastic family members whose houses we can defile, do you?"

Jared nearly passed out from the lack of air he was laughing so hard.

"Uh, no… But. I do have an apartment with paper-thin walls and neighbours who're as annoying as shit?"

Jensen made to ponder over the offer.

"What're you doing next Tuesday night, then?"

"I think there's an opening in my schedule… Should I pencil you in?"

"Yeah, you should," Jensen couldn't wipe the smirk off his face, "And every other Tuesday after that. And every weekend. And most Fridays. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan."

~end


End file.
